One or more interconnected computer systems can provide an online environment for users to access resources available through the computer systems, such as web pages, multimedia data, and application software (e.g., games). The users can access the resources of the online environment using a local computer system with a network connection to one or more of the computer systems providing the online environment.
Online environments often use accounts to identify users and control access to the resources provided by the online environments. Each user typically has an account and the account indicates a level of access to the online resources. The provider of the online resource also often charges a fee for a subscription granting an account to a user. For an environment having different levels of access, a provider may charge higher fees for accounts with higher levels of access. Accordingly, from the provider's standpoint, it is desirable to encourage users to purchase more expensive subscriptions, and so the provider often attempts to make the accounts with higher levels of access more appealing to users.